In Her Arms
by Atara with a Diamond
Summary: Oneshot. After Mockingjay, Gale still loves Katniss. But does she still love him?


**Our first fic! =cheers= Coauthored by Ruby-Red Revenge and The Tenth Bright Shiner.**

Gale wasn't sure the execution should be held this early. Katniss had barely been released from the makeshift hospital in President Snow's mansion, and was just starting to deal with the death of her sister, Primrose, or Prim. Gale had known Prim almost as long as he had known Katniss, and Prim's death left him saddened. He couldn't imagine how it would feel to lose a sibling, like Katniss had. It was impossible to say what Katniss would attempt while she was in this mental state.

Gale had been correct. As he gathered with the rest of the rebels in the Capitol courtyard, he saw a balcony that stuck out from the mansion's walls, and on the ground, a tall pole that stuck up straight. He could only imagine what would happen at this execution.

His fears were renewed as Katniss stepped out into view. She was fully clothed in her Mockingjay suit, eyes shining with determination. Gale knew Katniss wanted to avenge the death of her sister, but he also knew her well enough to see the shadow of doubt in her eyes, like she wasn't doing the right thing or she didn't know what to think. That worried Gale. What would Katniss do?

Applause greeted the next person to appear. President Coin stepped out onto the balcony, accompanied by Paylor. Coin's short gray hair caught the sunlight and shone, and when she looked to the area beside the tall pole, everyone's eyes followed. Two rebel soldiers pulled along a human form, only barely recognizable as President Snow. He had been dressed in one of his suits, with the signature white rose over his heart. Gale could only wonder if Snow would be the only one to die today.

When Coin gave the signal, Katniss positioned the arrow in the bow and pulled the string back. When Gale saw that the arrow was pointed at President Snow's heart, his fears started to melt away, but then Katniss' eyes reacquired that clouded look, Gale began to worry. Within a short moment, Coin toppled over the balcony with an arrow in her chest, and Gale knew what Katniss had done.

Instantly, the scene erupted into pandemonium.

"Doctor Aurelius," Gale persisted. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Yes, Gale." Aurelius answered. As the preparation for the trial had begun to drag on, Aurelius and Gale had become almost friendly. "And I knew they shouldn't have had the execution so early."

"I know."

"But it's done now," Aurelius sighed. "I hope we can convince the judge she's innocent."  
"This may be hard, but I'll stand by Katniss until the end," Gale resolved.

"As will I," Aurelius added.

"Then we _will _convince that judge."

Gale would never get used to the sight of District 12 in its ruined state. He didn't think he would ever understand the Capitol of Old Panem, what possessed them to destroy their own country, to almost bomb it to the ground. Everything was ruined, from the Hob to the bakery, destroyed by bombs, and Gale tried to keep himself from remembering the fateful day when he tried to get the frightened citizens of District 12 out while the bombing was going on.

Gale tried not to remember it, but it would linger in his memory forever. The memories were pushed back as the hovercraft approached the Victor's Village, where Katniss was. And Peeta, but Gale tried not to think about that.

As the hovercraft landed, Gale searched desperately for Katniss, whose face always shined with light and who would always have the beauty Gale had known since he had met her. He had missed her so much since he had stayed for Katniss' trial while she went back to the Victor's Village. The thought of seeing Katniss again was almost unreal.

When Gale stepped out of the hovercraft, Katniss' smiling face was not there to greet him. Her flowing hair didn't stream behind her as she ran towards him, arms outstretched. It was quiet, and Gale saw nobody.

He stepped towards the door of Katniss' house. He had always felt intimidated by the beautiful house, but then when he would see Katniss, he would relax. Gale knocked on the door.

No answer, so Gale tried to see if the door was unlocked. It was, so Gale opened the door silently. The scene before him was one he had hoped he would never see: Katniss, her eyes closed, had her arms around Peeta. Peeta held Katniss close in the way that Gale had often wished he could do. And the worst part was that Katniss wasn't faking it. Peeta and Katniss were locked in an embrace, and Gale wished he was in her arms.


End file.
